The second world
by Nothingbutevil
Summary: The almighty secret ones have teleported Alfred to give a tour of my own version of the afterlife! Rated M
1. Welcome to Hell!

Yes, i have made a fiction of myself having a tour of my own version of the afterlife with Alfred as my tour guide enjoy!

Disclaimer: Alfred is a character in my fanfiction "A Megalomaniac In Town" which is a fanfiction of Spongebob Squarepants which was created by Stephen Hillenburg!

I needed to know the truth, what really happened after death. Nothing happening after death seemed the most logical but I still had thoughts of alternative scenarios, I questioned myself,

"What actually happens after an individual dies?".

Just then, Alfred was teleported by the almighty secret ones from his universe to ours.

"You will find out lad!" replied the evil fish with a water helmet.

"What the Fuck? Is that you Alfred?" I asked.

"Yes, I have been sent here to give you the truth, after you die, you are judged by the holy birds of justice!" he answered.

"Wait, I thought Spongebob characters became ghosts!" I said.

"This only replies to the real world, mortal! Anyhow, the holy birds of justice examine your entire life and take notes of all the positive and negative things, however some negative things can be justified, if they agree that you are not worthy to go to paradise, you will be sent to the unimaginable horrors of hell! However, it doesn't last forever, it lasts from about a year, up to 10^10^10^10^10^10^10^10^10^10^9999999 years and beyond depending on the crime, the reason it doesn't last forever because it will mean the victim will wait for their release, making it worse than forever. After spending time in hell, the soul will be sent to a place like purgatory. If they complete purgatory, they will get eternal bliss, I'll explain heaven later because I'm only interested in hell, you know why, you created me! Now get in this box and it will take us to the lobby of everything."

We both went into this box and teleported to lobby of everything. Behind us was the portal to all universes. In front of was the court of fate. We went inside and we saw a man being taken by angels who looked like knights.

"This man has just died and will be judged before a bird of justice, I hope he's in hell!" he laughed with an evil smile.

"Sir, you are to be judged and will either go to heaven or hell now here is your life report. You did not doing anything wrong, eternal bliss for you!" said the bird.

"I'm very disappointed!" yelled Alfred, we turned right to Hell as we were going there first. Hell's entrance was a gate that read,

"What have YOU done?" We entered the gates of Hell, many levels were awaiting us, each differently horrible from the rest.


	2. Minor Hell

We entered the gates of Hell, we approached a river that would leads us to the first circle. There was a boat nearby full of souls waiting to go to their circles as the river goes down to the very last circle. The river is on the edge of each circle, it also travels downwards since all the circles go down. The ferryman was a demon doing his job. We had to get across the river.

"I have been sent to tour this fellow through all of Hell, let us cross or I will go fucking insane!" shouted Alfred.

"Fine, get in!" replied the demon.

The boat was very large and could fill up to a hundred souls a time, there were many boats through the river. We arrived to the first level of Hell and got off the boat, along with a few souls who were sent there.

"This is the first level of Hell, it is reserved for those who didn't do anything seriously bad, but they didn't accomplish anything heroic, most people are sent here to be punished for a year before an knight takes them to purgatory and then they will travel to eternal paradise. The first level is basically an enormous cave with castles as places of community. There's no real punishment here, just waiting for at least a year before moving on." said Alfred. We came across a castle and met some souls.

"Whatcha doing?" asked one of the damned.

"We are touring Hell and the rest of the afterlife. I'm actually still alive. What's it is like here?" I asked.

"It is only a week until I'm released, it has not been the most pleasant experience. I've managed to pass the time by talking about random topics and fighting. This circle is basically that you didn't accomplish anything that heroic. The rest of the circles are for people doing sins, in those circles, the setence of your punishments depend on how wicked you was. That's what the birds of justice said!" he replied.

We moved out of the castle and needed to get on a boat to visit the second circle. We saw a boat as souls departed who were going to spend a year in that circle. We hurried and got on that boat and departed to the second circle, we set off and arrived at the second circle.

"This is the second circle, it is reserved tor the lazy. This hell contains a lot of mountains. The damned are punished by being forced to walk up a mountain and having to go to a gym run by a demon. Souls get no rest here, this is where proper hell begins!" said Alfred as he began to smile.

"In life, I literally did nothing, now I'm literally doing everything here!" said one of damned. These souls were doing a lot of hard work. They had to do what they were told or they were punished even further. It seemed questionable what they would do once they managed to get to eternal bliss.

"When these souls are released after a couple of years, after they escape purgatory. They relax but they will learn a lesson and become less lazy." said Alfred. We left this Hell after a few more minutes. We saw souls of the lazy depart a boat who wipp begin their punishment.

"How can you be sure the damned don't escape?" I asked.

"There is an invisible wall that blocks the river so no one can go into different circles. Boats have the power to pass through though" replied Alfred. We got onto another boat yet again and set for the third circle. These souls were going to get worse as the closer we got to the depths of Hell. We finally arrived to the third circle.

"This circle is reserved for the gluttonous, this circle is a hot, dry desert in a severe drought. There is no food or drink, other than the flesh and blood of other gluttons! However, most of the damned here don't accept the idea of cannibalism. You can not drink the river because there is an invisible wall that only lets souls in, once you're in, you can not go back to the river." said Alfred.

Literally everyone here was very fat, a few trying to eat others. If you got eaten then you regenerated somewhere else while the cannibal has a corpse that tastes worse than it does normally, so cannibalism was very rare.

"Hey there, I have to serve here for a few years before I can go to paradise, in life, I ate any edible thing I could see. I called people selfish for not giving me their food. One day, I went to McDonald's to order literally one thousand chicken nuggets and five hundred quarter pounders, I ate everything and died of a lethal dose, now I have to live for years without food! It's so awful!" said one of the damned who was trying to eat a rock. We left this circle of Hell and took a boat to take us the fourth circle. As we left the third circle, we saw lots of fat people getting off and beginning their punishment. We arrived in the forth circle.

"This is the circle reserved for the rude, the one who say cuss words in every fucking sentence, it has a few fucking forests and still live a normal fucking life except they are fucking punished by being fucking shouted at by everyone and can't fucking stop it!" said Alfred, being ironic. We saw a lot of the damned arguing with demons who were shouting at them.

"This place fucking sucks, these fucking demons are so fucking loud!" yelled one of the damned. We left this circle and got on yet again, another boat. The souls of the rude left the boat and began their punishment. We headed for the fifth circle.

"How many circles are in Hell?" I asked.

"It's a suprise!" replied Alfred. Shortly after, we arrived in the fifth circle.

"This circle is for the low ranked sexually immoral, basically lustful, the higher ranked ones such as seducers, pedos, molesters, rapists etc will come later! The punishment for the lustful is quite strange, they are permitted to have sex all they want, but, there it, nothing but sex here. They'll soon realise there's more to life than just sex! Anyway, it has a lot of mountains here and the architecture is nothing but massive sexual organs where people can have sex in.

"I used to love it here, but I miss my friends, family, and video games. In life, during my teen years. Sex was my biggest obsession, and I killed myself when my parents took away my computer when they found out I was looking at porn." said one of the damned. We waited until we saw a boat which the lustful departed. We left the fifth circle and onto the sixth circle. We finally arrived to the sixth circle.

"How long do we get to the real evil people?" I asked.

"We are in minor Hell, just a few more circles and we'll be in major hell!" replied Alfred.

We got off the boat, so did the souls of those who bullied.

"This circle is a massive school, the damned here have bullied during their life, now they will be the ones who will be bullied!" said Alfred.

The souls here are bullied by Demons in many different ways and maybe understand what their victims during life were feeling. They can not do anything about it until they're released.

"Hello, I am being punished here as long as I was in school, I bullied a lot of people because It gave me power, I died during a science experiment, now I am being bullied by Demons and knowing what my victims went through, I just want to get out of here!" said a damned soul. We left this circle and arrived to the seventh circle.

"This circle, is the past circle of minor Hell, after we leave here, things will get much worse! This circle is for the greedy, their punishment is to live in a massive, dirty slum." said Alfred. We saw souls who used to live in penthouses or mansions live in cramped, dirty apartments, which hundreds share in one bedroom.

"The only thing I thought about in life was money, now I live in the seventh circle below the poverty line. I am close to my release and I can't wait to get out of this shithole!" shouted one of the damned. We left this circle and onto major Hell, the true Hell...


End file.
